Can you hear my voice
by Serenitas
Summary: Harry wants to be the Boy Who Lived No Longer. Can Draco stop him before Harry makes a huge mistake? My first slash and Harry Potter fic! Be gentle with me! D/H


Howdy hi! This is my first Harry Potter fic, and my first attempt at slash so be gentle on me! Rating for the whole slash thing (I'm really new at this!). I do not own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy sex god (sadly). There is a bit of OOC's here but not that much. I really hope you enjoy it! Feedback is always appreciated. No flames! And hey, if you get a chance, check out my websites ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter looked up into the blackness of the night sky and sighed. The night, the dark, the only time he felt he could be himself. Hermione and Ron were off somewhere together, evidently thinking that he was none the wiser to his two best friends vanishing for hours at a time and then returning looking as though both had been wrestling Acromantulas. Recently the feelings of despair had been welling up in him to the point that he wanted to scream, uncertain if he could stand it anymore, more than once wishing for a death that had been denied him when Voldemort had murdered his parents. Harry above all others wished that he could have made a clean job of it. His life was spiralling down into a black vortex and not one person realized it. He was dying inside. Staring at the stars he smiled mirthlessly...it was no secret that he was a Seer, that he had the Sight. He would never tell Trewlaney - mainly because she wouldn't believe it, however it was true. He stood on the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch and spread his arms wide. It would be so easy right now...so simple...the Boy Who Lived no longer...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy prided himself on his training and upbringing, he saw and noticed things before anyone else, his ability to observe greater than any of the fools here at Hogwarts. The first thing Lucius had ever taught him was Know Thy Enemy. He was the only one who had noticed the change in Potter, the only one who realized just how deep his despair ran. Looking into Potter's eyes was like looking into identical wells of sorrowful despair, cureable only by his own death. Those fools, the Mudblood and the Weasel were too wrapped up in each other to even notice that Potter was slowly drifting away from them, from everyone. He was uncertain as to why he cared, only that he did. He looked out towards the Quidditch pitch, one place where Potter liked to spend his free time and what he saw made his blood run cold as he picked up his feet and ran.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He moved his foot forward, feeling nothing underneath it, preparing to put all his weight down and fall. He had been falling for years, through misery, through suffering, through nothingness. Perhaps he would be free in death as he wasn't in life, perhaps he would finally be with his parents again. In just a minute... "Taking the easy way out Potter?" a sneering voice cut through the storm that was in Harry's brain.  
  
  
  
  
  
His eyes jerked open and he saw Malfoy standing there, panting slightly as though he had run, the smug look on his face almost more than Harry could stand. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, dropping his eyes.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Last time I checked this was a public place." Draco replied, hoping he put enough snarl into it. "I came to enjoy the night sky and since the Mudblood and the Weasel seem to be occupied in the Astronomy Tower, I decided to come here." he finished climbing up to where Harry was and sat down. "Well sit down."  
  
  
  
  
Harry arched an eyebrow at him. "Why would you want me to sit anywhere near you Malfoy? You hate me, I hate you. It works for me."  
  
  
  
  
"You're blocking the view Potter, so either sit down or go away. The latter appeals most to me."   
  
  
  
  
"You and everybody else." Harry muttered as he turned to leave, not knowing where he was going, only knowing that he had to get away. He couldn't face Malfoy on top of everything else.   
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked instantly.  
  
  
  
  
"Like you care Malfoy." Harry retorted turning away so that he couldn't see his pain, his hurt.   
  
  
  
  
"True." Draco drawled. "However, since to know thy enemy is to know thyself I want to know."  
  
  
  
  
"So it will serve you better when you become a Death Eater?" Harry arched an eyebrow at him. "I don't think so."  
  
  
  
Draco saw the pain, raw and unbridled that was in Harry's eyes, and could almost feel him drawing further away, into a world of his own pain, a hell of his own making. The force of it astounded and shocked him. He faced the obviousness of the truth and though he didn't know how he knew, but he knew that he could save him. "Disfigure myself to serve a vile and snakelike red eyed...thing?" his face curled into a sneer of disgust. "If I decide to destroy you, I will not do it under the pretense of serving a cause I don't believe in."  
  
  
  
Emerald eyes widened as Harry regarded Draco in shock. "But your father..."  
  
  
  
  
"Raised me to be my own person." Draco finished.   
  
  
  
  
"Why did you come out here Malfoy?" Harry asked, defeated. "To torment me some more?"  
  
  
  
  
Draco was nothing if not devious. He plotted. He planned. He hid his true motives until such a time as it would serve him the best. Deciding that nothing ventured was nothing gained, he laid his cards on the table. "I came out here to save you."  
  
  
  
  
Harry's eyes filled with unshed tears as he froze. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
Draco walked towards Harry, touching his arm lightly as his silver eyes met emerald green. "I know the pain that is in your soul, I see you dying a little more every minute. I see people all around you not noticing you, not seeing you. No one has noticed your pain, your torment. I have."  
  
  
  
"So what makes you think that you can save me? You don't know anything about me." Harry spat, jerking away from the touch. "Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?"  
  
  
  
  
"I know more about you than you think." Draco said quietly. "I have watched you for years, studied you as it were."  
  
  
  
"Like some specimen under glass." Harry scoffed.  
  
  
  
"More or less." Draco agreed. "However you are shutting yourself off from the world, from everything and everyone."  
  
  
  
"Just let me die." Harry pleaded with Draco, finally voicing his wish. "It is my deepest desire to die. Let me do it."  
  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
  
"Life is nothing but a torment!" Harry burst out. "I want no part of it. I am removing myself from the field."  
  
  
  
"Life is a torment yes, if you live it alone." Draco agreed. "But I am offering to walk this road with you."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because...you know the reason. And it is this reason more than any other that makes you run." Draco shook his head. "I felt much the same when I realized it."  
  
  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
  
  
"Can you see through your tears that I will always be here?" Draco said softly, his sneer falling for an instant. "I am the one constant in your life that is not the Mudblood or the Weasel. They are too absorbed in each other to even notice you anymore. I am not impressed by the Boy Who Lived crap, I am not impressed by the amount of times that you beat Voldemort, I am however impressed by you. When we fight, I make you alive, I keep you alive."  
  
  
  
  
Harry said nothing, could say nothing. In the bleak blackness in which he had sunk, a ray of light shone through, a ray of hope, the one thing that he had been lacking for so long. "Malfoy..."  
  
  
  
"Draco."  
  
  
  
"Draco..." he breathed, almost caressing the word gently. "Do you realize what you are saying?" he paused. "This cannot be true."  
  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Draco asked, moving closer. "Harry I can help you."  
  
  
  
"Why would you want to?" Harry asked as he backed away, a look of fear replacing the sorrow in his eyes. "You hate me."  
  
  
  
"It's a fine line between love and hate." Draco said gently.   
  
  
  
"Are you saying that you love me? I won't believe it." Harry shook his head.   
  
  
  
"It matters not to me whether or not you choose to see what is right in front of you. Know this though Harry, I am the only one who can help ease you through your pain. When you choose to see the only thing that can help you, you will know where to find me." Draco smiled before reassuming his normal sneer.  
  
  
  
Harry's jaw hung open as he watched Draco walk away, unable to believe what had just happened. He had come out here tonight to end his life, end his pointless existence and instead he was confronted by the one person he figured hated him, who wound up telling him that he loved him. He watched as Draco's back got further and further away from him as he walked regally back towards the school. He had seen something that was lacking in the eyes of everyone else in the eyes of Draco Malfoy. He had seen understanding, he had seen honesty and he had seen love. "M...Draco! Wait!" he called, running down the bleachers towards Draco. A beacon of light in the endless despair. Draco had frozen to the spot.  
  
  
  
  
Harry didn't understand what force drove him, what moved him to go flying towards him, only the deep certainty in his Seer's heart that if he didn't follow Draco and bring him back he would forever be engulfed in a cage of his own torment, his own suffering. He had wanted a way out and it came, though not the way he expected. Draco had arched an eyebrow at him. "What is it Potter?"  
  
  
  
"Harry."  
  
  
  
"What?" Draco looked at him, uncertainty on his regal features. "Harry do not toy with me in this way, for I will destroy you."  
  
  
  
  
Harry said nothing, just kept running towards him, feeling as though it were a dream. "Time is precious and it's slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life."  
  
  
  
Hope flared in Draco's eyes as he held out his arms. "Come to me."  
  
  
  
Harry collided with Draco, wrapping his arms tightly around him, unable to believe the feeling he had inside. He could sense the darkness splintering, starting to waver. When Draco's arms wound around Harry's torso and pulled him close, the darkness shattered as light and emotion strong and bright lit up his heart. He could feel tears on his face, the thing he had been denying the one thing that had saved him. Almost as an afterthought his lips found Draco's who poured all his emotion into the kiss.   
  
  
  
Draco's mind was overwhelmed, his senses overloaded. He was certain that this was no dream. He had reached out the hand of salvation to Harry who had grabbed it. Need to breathe caused them to break apart, and Harry looked at him, his eyes shining. "Save me Draco."  
  
  
  
  
Draco smiled at Harry, letting down his façade to show Harry who Draco Malfoy really was. No words were spoken, for none were needed. In the rising dawn on the Quidditch pitch, Harry's long night came to an end, protected by his very own dragon. 


End file.
